


Group of Wise Hearts

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [9]
Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Marvelous is surprised how much of a kindred spirit Kenta turns out to be.





	Group of Wise Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> As always with this series, this story takes place at whatever point you think it might fit. Or is an AU. Or whatever. Perhaps after ep. 40? 
> 
> Also…this is not at *all* what I expected these guys to do. ::throws hands in the air:: Reds, amirite?

Date Kenta wasn't bad looking for an older man, Marvelous thought with a smirk. Okay, Kenta was a little overly enthusiastic, but if Marvelous could put up with Gai, he could handle anything. And after all, Gai's enthusiasm was a benefit in bed.

Marvelous suspected the same would be true for Mega Red. With knowing grins and chuckles, the other Gokaiger abandoned them in the Galleon's main room. Kenta frowned at their backs, but smiled when he realized Marvelous was still there. "They had somewhere else to be?"

"Something like that." 

"Like what?" Kenta asked, grinning from his place sprawled on the couch.

Marvelous slowly uncrossed his legs in his captain's chair, smirking as Kenta's eyes _almost_ managed to avoid being drawn to his crotch. "Like they know what I want right now and don't want to be in the way."

Kenta blinked, glancing at the steps down to their quarters, then back. "Er, I had thought that you and your Blue…did I misunderstand?"

"Me and my Blue. Yellow. Green. Pink. Silver." Marvelous had started to really enjoy the shocked reactions from Earth people and this one had just walked right into it.

Kenta stared. "Wait! Your team too?"

"Too?" Marvelous was so used to having to explain the nature of his relationship with the crew to humans that he was momentarily baffled.

"You have sex with the rest of your crew?" Kenta was almost bouncing in place with glee. "I thought it was just us. Do any other teams do it? Have you met any of them?"

"All of you together?" How was that even possible with these uptight humans?

"Er, not at the same time." Kenta said, shaking his head. "Nothing wrong with that, but it would be weird for us. But we do switch among ourselves fairly frequently."

Marvelous frowned. "Ah. Then I suppose I rescind my offer."

"Oh, don't do that! I'm definitely interested." Grinning, he stood up and held out a hand. "I just need to call and get someone's permission."

Marvelous blinked.

"It's a rule. No going outside the team without checking with someone first."

"Huh." Marvelous considered that as he stepped toward Kenta. "I guess that's fair. But can I get a kiss before you call?"

"I think that's okay." Kenta put a hand on Marvelous' shoulder and drew him in. 

The kiss was…not what he expected. Kenta was so cheerful that somehow it was surprising to be dominated so thoroughly. It was definitely a pleasant surprise, though, and Marvelous moaned as Kenta dug a hand into his hair and directed him to just the right angle. Tongues tangling, Marvelous decided to sit back and see what happened.

They surfaced after some indeterminate time and Kenta smiled down at him. But it wasn't a triumphant smile of conquest. More like a happy smile. Something like what Gai looked like when you'd pleased him very much. Maybe it was an Earth thing.

"I'd better make that call," Kenta said, "before things get out of hand."

"Yeah."

Kenta pulled out his phone with one hand and tugged on Marvelous with the other, bringing him to his side so he could sling an arm around him. "Shun, hey," he said into the phone.

Marvelous couldn't quite hear what the other person was saying.

"Yes, the school's fine. And I’m fine, thanks to the Gokaigers." Kenta grinned at him. 

More sounds on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. Yes. I swear. Look, it's about the Gokaigers. Er, Captain Marvelous has propositioned me and—"

More sounds that went on for a while and Marvelous wondered if this was going to end with him in bed with his crew being soothed out of a temper for having missed an opportunity.

"Yeah, I'll explain when I get back. Anyway, is it okay?"

It sounded like this Shun person had turned away from the phone and was hollering something.

Kenta laughed heartily. "I promise. Okay, I'll see you later." He hung up the phone, sliding it back into his pocket.

Marvelous raised an eyebrow. 

Poking at the eyebrow, looking amused, Kenta said, "Shun was just surprised because I so rarely ask. Especially for someone I've just met."

"I'm special?" Marvelous asked with a smirk.

"Of course you are. The latest team to protect the Earth, but made up of mostly non-Earthlings. That's very special. I wouldn't be surprised if one or two of my teammates show up to check out the rest of you."

Marvelous wasn't quite sure what to do with the sincerity, so he sniffed. "We're just here for the treasure. Once we find it we're gone."

"Uh-huh." Kenta didn't sound convinced. "Then I'd better take this opportunity now." He leaned back in for another kiss, once again masterfully taking over. 

"Let's go to my quarters," Marvelous said after pulling back for a moment. "There's a perfectly good bed."

"Good plan."

* * *

Marvelous was a man of experience. There was little that could be done between two (or three or four or…) people that he hadn't tried at least once. But somehow Kenta made it all seem new.

Used to rushing to the point, Marvelous was charmed by the way Kenta wanted to take his time, the way he slowed everything down. Kenta stripped them both with care once they were in Marvelous' quarters, taking the time out between articles of clothing to kiss him senseless or grope him.

When they finally made it to the bed, Marvelous knew he wanted Kenta to top him, because damn if the man didn't know what to do with his hands. Spreading out on the bed, Marvelous smirked up at him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Kenta was still in no hurry, kneeling on the bed next to him and stroking his hands up and down Marvelous' sides. "Hey, don't rush this," he said.

Marvelous arched his back as Kenta bent over and licked his nipple.

With a grin, Kenta swung a leg over him and pressed their bodies together, which made them both groan. "No need to rush, unless _you_ have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Nope." Marvelous ran his toes up the back of Kenta's leg, enjoying the shiver of pleasure against him. "Just hoping we'll get to the main event before I die of old age. Or you do."

Kenta laughed as he licked a stripe up Marvelous' neck.

"Were you always like this?" Marvelous asked, running his fingers down Kenta's spine.

"Hmm?" Kenta raised his head. "Oh! No, in high school I was most likely to rush into things totally unprepared. Most impulsive. And so on."

"Not to be picky, but you _did_ chase after the space monkey on your own when you had a bunch of space pirates right there in your school."

Kenta shrugged. "Okay, so I'm still impulsive in some things. But I've had a few years to learn better behavior in bed, at least. People are always in such a rush. Never taking time to smell the roses."

"Are roses the pink ones that grow on trees? Ahim likes those."

Bending his head, Kenta glided his lips over Marvelous' shoulder. "Nope, different flower. Turn over."

Marvelous did, stretching his body out to its best advantage, enjoying the way he could feel Kenta's appreciative gaze on his skin.

"I may be impulsive. The others might even say reckless. But I know how to take my time when I want to." Kenta's hands were warm and strong as they massaged his legs, moving closer to where he wanted them.

Marvelous let himself relax completely, knowing he was in good hands. Literally. After all, Kenta might not understand everything about the Gokaiger, but he did know about dreams.

\--end--


End file.
